1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baking tray apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenience of the baking and preparation of various baked products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To minimize waste and effort in the preparation and subsequent cleaning of various components in a baking procedure, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an upper tray spaced from a lower tray to accommodate ice cream type shells, where the shells are arranged for the filling with various ingredients to effect a final product to permit removing of the shell and the contents of the shell as a unitary baked component for subsequent consumption. A modification of the invention includes structure for the baking of such shell components as desired.
Prior art structure directed to the baking of various components such as breads and the like are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,091; 4,583,955; Des. 257,817.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved baking tray apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.